


Shepard's Oath

by mister_ex



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Bi-Curiosity, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Dominatrix, F/F, F/M, Femdom, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25856668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mister_ex/pseuds/mister_ex
Summary: Samara swore an oath to obey Shepard. Now he must return the favor...
Relationships: Jeff "Joker" Moreau/Male Shepard, Jeff "Joker" Moreau/Shepard, Samara/Male Shepard (Mass Effect), Samara/Shepard (Mass Effect), Zaeed Massani/Samara
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Equal Trade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing is for free, including Samara's oath...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rough draft. Please comment what you would like to see. Not enough Samara content so I will write my own.

It was 0100 ship time and the crew were in their quarters. Samara was on the observation deck and was preparing for the binding ritual. On Illium, she had sworn an oath to listen to the Commander’s orders. Now, it was going to be his turn to swear to listen to her’s.

She took off her red battle armor and put it in a storage box. Her normal gloves and boots were exchanged for black ones made of tanned Krogan skin.

There was a small bottle of oil in her luggage. Scented like lavender. A purchase she made on Omega from a human trader. She put it aside and took out a pair of nipple clamps, some weights, and her clit piercing.

Samara opened a locked container and took out a solid gold butt plug. 4 inches long. A gift from one of the men she dominated in the past. She lubed it up then shoved it inside her ass. Her cheeks were full and firm. Hardened after years of training.

She caressed her breasts and legs and ass and pussy and oiled herself up. The scent relaxed her and made her more present in the moment. She grabbed the piercing and put it into the hood of her clit. A souvenir from her wild youth.

Her nipples were hard and poking out. She clamped them and hung the weights off. 5 pounds each. The pain made her clit pulse.

To complete the ritual, she needed to be turned on and full of sexual energy and lust. She ran her fingers across her pussy. Dripping wet. The ritual could begin.

She stepped out of the the observation deck into the hall. Cold air bit at her skin and teased her nipples even more. Exposed clit sensitive to the chilled air.

She walked upstairs and knocked on the Commander’s door.

“Samar-” The Commander saw her naked oiled body and could say nothing.

Samara grabbed him by the neck and pushed him inside. She forced him to the floor and pinned a boot against his neck.

“I swore an oath to follow you. Now you must do the same.”

He gasped for air. “What are you talking about?” he wheezed.

“The Code states that oaths are to be bi directional. I follow you, and you follow me. Agree or die.” She began to power her biotics and her fists were starting to glow blue.

“I accept!”

“Good.” She stepped off of him and sat on top of his desk. “First step is you getting naked. So strip.”

He obeyed her order and proceeded to take off his uniform.

“Now, start masturbating.”

“What?”

She kicked him in the balls and he fell to his knees.

“You will obey me. Is that understood?”

His eyes were shut tight. He felt a hand lift his chin upwards.

Samara moved her clit towards his mouth. “Lick.”

Shepard was hesitant, but he slowly moved forward and obliged.

“Yes!” She moaned in pleasure. “Suck it.”

The Commander sucked her clit into his mouth. He could feel her push herself into his mouth. She stepped back and grabbed him by the neck again and shoved him to the floor.

“Start masturbating.”

She stood back up and put a boot on his chest. He started to stroke his cock. It started to fill with blood and get hard. Veins were beginning to show.

Samara took the butt plug out of her ass. She sucked on it, then looked at the commander.

“This must go inside you, Commander.”

His eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head. He knew he couldn’t say no, so he just nodded his head.

“Good.” She lifted up one of his legs and pushed the plug inside.

His body was starting to melt from the pleasure. He was biting his lip. Cock was now as hard as a rock. “Fuck! That feels so good.”

Samara grabbed his cock and started to stroke it. The Commander was unable to move, his body overloaded with pleasure.

She spit on his cock. Her gloves slipped across it. Gliding. Sending pleasure throughout his body.

She took off one of her nipple clamps and put it on Shepard.

“Fuck, Samara! I can’t handle anymore.”

She stopped stroking and stood up. She walked over his face and lowered herself over his face. “Lick my asshole, Shepard.”

He stuck out his tongue and obeyed. She lowered herself down and began to grind on his mouth.

“Shove your entire tongue inside.” She began to stroke his cock as she was being serviced. She squeezed his balls and sucked the tip of his dick. His legs were starting to tense up.

She got up and walked to the desk and bent over. She spread her asshole open.

“Shepard. Cum in there. That will complete the ritual.”

He jerked his cock hard. He grunted and groaned. Jizz started to shoot out of his cock and covered Samara’s asshole. He collapsed on the floor on his knees. Head spinning. Body twitching.

“Good. Now eat the cum.”

“What?”

Samara smiled and spread her asshole wide open. “Eat the cum. Put your mouth between my ass. Eat cum out of my asshole, Shepard.”

He looked at his cum oozing out. Her asshole looked so tantalizing. He couldn’t control himself.

He shoved his mouth between her cheeks and sucked all of the cum out of her asshole. He swallowed it and kept eating her ass. Shoving his tongue deep inside.

“Enough. Get off of me.”

Shepard backed off. Samara took off her other nipple clamp and put it on him. She pushed him to the floor again and stood over his face.

She began to finger herself.

“Start stroking again, Shepard.”

The sensation of his nipples being pinched and his asshole being full got him erect immediately.

Samara shoved another finger into her wet cunt. Then another. Then another. She fucked herself with 4 fingers while the Commander jacked off.

“I’m gonna-” She couldn’t finish her sentence. She squirted all over the Commander’s face, then knelt over it.

“I’m cumming!”

Samara opened her mouth and took his load. She turned around and spat it into his mouth.

“Swallow.”

The Commander obeyed.

Samara stood up and started to leave.

“Is the ritual over?”

“No. The ritual has many parts. This is but one.”

She left the room and went back to the observation deck.


	2. Guys Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samara continues the ritual...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will edit the first chapter later. This is also a rough draft. Comment any other content you want me to write. There's not enough stuff with Samara so I will write it myself. Regards.

Samara was wearing Krogan skin boots and leather gloves. She had silver clamps pinching her hard nipples. Weights hung from them, making her feel a mixture of pain and pleasure. Clit piercing was put in. The hood exposing her throbbing rosebud. The second part of the ritual could begin.

“Samara, I don’t know about this.” Commander Shepard was naked, a cock ring at the base of his shaft.

“This is totally not cool.” Joker was also nude, and had his balls separated apart by thin rope.

“If you want me to help you, Shepard, then you must obey me. Now, I want the both of you to come over here and kiss my ass.” She went to the glass windows of the observation deck and pushed her tits against the cold glass.

Shepard began to kiss and like her right ass cheek. Joker took the left. Samara closed here eyes and took in the sensation of their warm mouths on her skin. She started to rub her clit and pulled at the chain that connected her nipple clamps together.

Their cocks were beginning to harden at the sounds of her moans.

“Joker, I want you tongue my asshole.”

“What? No-” Shepard grabbed his face and shoved it between her cheeks. She squealed in delight and Joker began to lick. He instinctively began to stroke his cock.

“Shepard, you’re turn.” Joker stopped and the Commander started to devour her asshole. He rammed his tongue up as far as he could. He started to massage his balls.

“Enough.” Samara walked into the middle of the deck and stood facing them. “Both of you stand together and face me.” The obliged.

Samara squatted down in front of them and began to jerk them off. She had an idea.

“Shepard, spit on Joker’s cock.”

“What?”

She crushed his balls and he nearly fell to the floor.

“Spit on your friend’s dick, Commander.”

He obliged, still reeling from the pain.

“Your turn, Joker.”

“I can’t do that. That’s totally gay-”

She squeezed his cock hard enough to bruise it.

“If any of you disobey me again, I’ll smash both your faces against the metal walls. Now spit on your friend’s cock, Joker.”

He hesitated, but decided to listen.

She jerked both of them off with each others spit. Commander’s cock was thicker. Samara shoved it down her throat without pause. He threw his head back in ecstasy. She did the same with Joker. His cock was longer but not as wide. She preferred girth anyway. Taking his cock was no challenge.

Samara went back and forth between their cocks. Her tits were covered in drool and slobber. She grabbed both their cocks and shoved them in her mouth.

“Oh fuck!” Joker shouted.

The Commander let out a groan.

Their cocks were pressed against each other tightly. Samara’s tongue flicked back and forth their engorged heads. Joker’s notions of what was gay or straight were forgotten and they didn’t care. All they could feel was intense pleasure.

“I’m about to-”

Samara stopped and pushed them both away. She sat against the wall and waved them over.

“Cover me with your cum.”

The began to stroke.

“No! You have to make each other cum on me.”

Joker swallowed and Shepard remained frozen. 

“Jerk each other off. Cum on me.”

Samara’s fists started to glow blue.

They grabbed each others cocks and began to stroke. Samara began to tease her breasts and play with her clit. Forcing men to do what she wanted was always thrilling for her. She could hardly contain herself. She flicked her clit faster and faster.

“Pause. Rub your cocks together.”

Shepard and Joker, their hands holding each others cocks, started to rub them together. Precum was oozing out of their heads and lubing their hard dicks together. Their legs started to buckle.

“Now face me,” Samara said.

Joker and Shepard were light headed and then…

Joker came first. His cum landed on her face and tits. Shepard came right after. Spurts of cum landed on her tits as well as Joker’s cock.

Samara started to cum. Her eyes rolled back and then shut tight. She convulsed and squirted everywhere, drenching their legs as the stood over her and watched.

After the waves of pleasure ended, she stood up and kicked them both in the balls.

“Clean up the squirt.”

They listened. She smiled.

“Now get the fuck out.”

“Is the ritual over?” Shepard asked.

“No.”


	3. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samara lives rent free in the heads of men...

Commander Shepard awoke in the middle of the night in a pool of sweat. He was panting and gasping for air. Cock was hard and pulsing. Images of Samara’s asshole were flashing through his mind.

He had to go back to sleep, but he had just dreamt of being her ass slave, and he was going to have a hard time falling back asleep.

Samara’s muscular body, her thick ass, perfect calves, he couldn’t get his mind off them. She was necessary for the mission, but her company was messing with his head. He hoped the ritual would end soon. But at the same time, he enjoyed being her pet.

An older woman, dominating him. It made him feel… safe. He couldn’t explain it.

He grabbed his cock and closed his eyes. Going to sleep would be easier if he was depleted of cum. He closed his eyes.

Samara’s ass hovered over his face. Inches away from his mouth was her asshole. So tight, so inviting. He spread it open and shoved his face inside. Licked. Sucked. Pushed his nose inside.

His cock twitched and pulsed. He stroked fast and was about to cum almost immediately.

Shepard grabbed his neck and began to choke himself. If only Samara would put him on a leash and use him like a bitch. He wanted nothing more than to be her little slut. To be her property. Be owned by her. Made forever a slave to her perfect ass.

He stroked his cock until he could take no more. Cum shot out of his cock and landed all over his stomach.

He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Samara was on the observation deck and lying naked on the floor, staring up at the ceiling. She had dominated Shepard, then Shepard and Joker together. What next? Certainly Shepard was a strong, rugged, capable man. But Joker? He wouldn't be invited to any more sessions. His condition, brittle bones, would make him useless for what she was planning.

She liked men. Controlling them. Teasing them. But who else could she control? 2 cocks are better than one. 2 powerful, sexually charged slaves were also better than one. She had her eye on Jacob since she first got on the ship. But would he be open to bowing down to her?


	4. Kindred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mission continues. A stop is made to Omega. Rough draft. Comment your ideas.

“Commander. We’ll be at Omega within the hour. Weapons are active. The crew should be ready for violence.” Miranda handed Shepard a datapad. She was wearing a tight white jumpsuit. It was made of a nanotube fibre that made it bullet resistant and fire proof. It was very thin, and hints of her black lingerie were visible through it.

“Last time I checked, the locals kept to themselves,” he responded.

“Miranda is correct, Commander,” Samara said. “There has been lots of piracy in these parts recently. Why, before swearing loyalty to you, I was hunting down several ships in the sector. I managed to capture 3.”

“What did you do with them?” Miranda asked.

“Killed the pirates and freed their hostages. I let one go because he was only a child. But everyone else was eliminated.”

Miranda smiled and bowed her head. “I would have done the same.”

Samara looked at Miranda’s lithe and limber body. She drank in her flat stomach and round hips. “I would expect nothing less.”

Shepard excused himself without a word and went to his quarters.

“So, what’s with you and Shepard?” Samara asked. “I can tell you two want each other.”

Miranda started to blush. “I don’t want Shepard.”

“Really?”

“Not my type.”

Samara smirked. “If you say so. I’m having dinner on the observation deck tonight. Shepard’s coming. You should too.”

“I’ll be there.”

The Normandy drifted to the open port of Omega station and docked. Everyone was armed and ready to fight. A team of shock troops was ready waiting in the armory, ready to storm the station if needed. Engines were left burning in case retreat was needed.

“Who is this person we’re meeting, Shepard?”

“Some guy called Zaeed. Mercenary. Cerberus hired him to help us out.”

“Cabin depressurized, Shepard. We’re ready,” Miranda said.

The door opened and on the other side were a dozen armed guards. Aria T’loak stood in front of them.

“The great Commander Shepard,” she spat. “What the fuck do you want?”

“I’m here for Zaeed.”

“Who the fuck is that?”

“Don’t play dumb,” he retorted. “You know everything that goes on here.”

“I do. But I never thought I’d see a Justicar here, in full battle armor.” She walked up to Samara and bowed. “You’re not here on a mission. If you were, we’d all be dead by now.”

“That’s correct,” Samara responded. “I pray you give me no reason to return here.”

Aria smiled. “Zaeed!” she shouted. “You have a visitor.” She left along with her entourage. Zaeed was on the ground sitting, smoking a cigar.

Zaeed stood and ignored everyone except the Justicar. “To what do I owe this pleasure?” He extended his hand and bowed. He gave her hand a kiss. “You’re the face of death. I wouldn’t mind having you as the last thing I see.”

Samara looked into his eyes. There was no hint of fear in him. Only determination and anger. “I believe you were hired to help us.”

“Yes. What’s the mission?”

“You weren’t told?” Shepard asked.

“Something about the Collectors. That’s all I know.”

“We have much to discuss,” Samara said. “I’ll fill you in.” She motioned for the ship.

They reboarded and went to the conference room. Shepard gave the order. They repressurized and left the station.

Miranda went to the observation deck and saw Shepard standing outside it.

“Commander. Ready for dinner?”

“Yes.”

“Than let’s go.”

“Wait.” He looked around before continuing. “Did you notice anything about Zaeed and Samara.”

She laughed. “He’s obviously entranced by her. What man wouldn’t be.”

“I get that. It’s the fact that she seemed just as captivated by him.”


End file.
